Ship of Memories
by MapleRose
Summary: GSD: As the Archangel prepares for battle once again, Captain Ramius reminisces about her ship, her home. hint of MwuMurrue.


_Spoiler Warning: Events covered from end of SEED to Phase 13 of Destiny._

_Summary: As the Archangel prepares for battle once again, Captain Ramius reminisces about her ship, her home. hint of Mwu/Murrue._

* * *

HOME

by MapleRose

------------

"Are you sure it's alright, Murrue-san?"

"Hmm?" she turned to the Coordinator boy beside her.

"Yes, I think the time has come," she replied. "Besides, we promised Uzumi-sama."

The boy nodded with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

With that, he left to tend to his other duties, leaving the woman to her thoughts, as she stood alone at the dock, staring at the silent battleship before her.

It lay there, sleeping peacefully, the metallic red-and-white shell shining with cold light.

But to Murrue Ramius, this ship brought a certain warmth to her heart. She'd come to think of this ship as _her_ ship, her home, for it was on this ship that she established many precious memories and lasting friendships. She remembered it as if it were yesterday that they made a desperate escape from the collapsing Heliopolis, its birthplace.

It had been two years since it last served its purpose—and she was glad for that, for it meant peace—but now, it seemed to be beckoning to her. Murrue climbed on board, entering its familiar corridors, and into the command centre, the bridge. Once full of activity, it was now empty. Murrue approached the captain's chair slowly.

It had been under special circumstances that she came to sit in that chair. And it hadn't been easy to shoulder the responsibility and handle the stress of a captain. Funny, she'd never really pictured herself as a captain when she enlisted in the military. And often, she wondered if she was a good captain at all. But it did make her proud to be the captain of this vessel, and she was glad that she was able to assist in ending the war. However, the war had not been without its casualties.

Murrue's gaze lingered to the seat of the combat commander.

_Natarle…_

While they never did get along too well—Natarle was always berating her for being too soft—Murrue was more than grateful for her experience and well-executed commands on the battlefield that contributed to the ship's success in evading ZAFT's pursuits.

This ship had been through a lot, and Murrue was often amazed that they've somehow made it. She knew the reason, besides luck, that they've made it, was due to the ship's guardian angels.

Murrue didn't know what she would've done without Kira. She was thankful that he had been on board to protect the ship. Though she sometimes felt guilty, and regreted that she brought Kira into the war, Kira never outright blamed her for it, for which she was grateful.

Then her thoughts turned to the other guardian angel. Her heart clenched a bit at the memories. It had been two years, and while the sharp pain had dulled to a throb with time, it never left her. And this ship, it was full of memories of him.

It had been chance, or perhaps fate, that he got on board. But he had always been there to protect this vessel to the best of his ability. Not only that, but his presence and good humour had always managed to make the war seem less bleak and more bearable. He had always been there to cheer her up and encourage her, melting away some the doubt in her heart. And even though he was supposed to leave the ship, like her, he seemed to have an attachment to this vessel, for he came back, bailing it out of trouble in Alaska and at—

Murrue stopped her train of thoughts, unable to bring herself to go on. She looked out the front window, and the images came rushing back at he once again, the sight of the laser beam coming at the bridge, how she had closed her eyes, thinking it was the end, then—

She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear it of those images, but they kept coming back. She rushed to the elevator, needing to get away from this place of memories for a while.

Taking deep gulps of air, she calmed herself as she held on to the railing for support.

_Come on, get a hold of yourself! _

But it was easier said than done, knowing her guardian angel was no longer there to protect her and the ship, knowing that she would never hear his laughter or feel his touch. She glanced down the corridor in despair. It was so cold and lonely without his presence there. Fear and anxiety suddenly rushed in, threatening to suffocate her.

_Will I be okay? _

It was because of his sacrifice that she was still here, and because of him that this vessel was still in tact. And now, this world that he gave his life for to protect was being threatened, and she felt obligated to him to prevent a repeat of two years ago. And after all, didn't he say that if you had the ability to make a difference, why not put it to good use.

With a hardened resolve, Murrue Ramius took a deep breath and headed for the bridge.

When she entered, everyone had already assembled there. She walked to the captain's chair.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather sit here?" she asked the man sitting at the CIC.

Andrew Waltfeld turned in his chair and smiled.

"Nope. That's definitely _your_ chair, Captain Ramius."

Everyone on the bridge turned to her and nodded in assurance, acknowledging that she had a special connection to the vessel.

She smiled, grateful for the support. She knew she'd be all right, because even though he was not there, she wasn't alone. She wasn't scared, because she was at home.

With great anticipation, Murrue Ramius sat down.

"Archangel, prepare to launch!"

* * *

AN: Inspiration from what Andy said to Murrue as the ship was about to launch. Boy, I gotta stop writing angsty Murrue ficlets (but they come so easily...) and start writing some happy Mwu/Murrue moments... Suggestions welcome for a better title! 


End file.
